


Family is the Mixture of Chaos and Caring

by CamillaLynne14



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Platonic Relationships, platonicvldweek, team as a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10011707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamillaLynne14/pseuds/CamillaLynne14
Summary: The teams morning has been... Chaotic. With a rough start to the day, then right into an intense training exercise, Coran and Allura feel guilty for how hard they've been working them. So the two form a surprise that may not go as planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is for the platonicvldweek. It's the first time I've done something like this. Leave a kudos those are always encouraged! 
> 
> Day 2 (Feb. 27): Quiet / Chaos
> 
> Promt:Chaos

“Paladins! Hurry!” Allura’s urgent voice announced over the speakers. “You need to get to your lions!”

Each member of team Voltron spilled out of their quarters. Keith and Pidge were the first to spot each other, because their rooms were so close. As the duo ran they soon found Hunk and Lance looking as frazzled and worried as them. It didn’t feel or sound like anyone was attacking and they already had a drill yesterday. 

The four paladins sprinted to the bridge entryway, but as the door hissed open Shiro stood in the way. With no time to slow down, the four smacked right into him full speed. A loud  _ thud  _ echoed through the bridge. “Guy’s!” Coran groaned, looking at the pile of limbs lying on the floor.

A few grunts of pain came from the pile, and finally Shiro who was at the bottom of them all finally spoke up. “Okay, you’re all crushing my lungs!” He winced. 

The others quickly moved off and helped Shiro up off the floor apologizing for the incident. 

“Sorry, Shiro we didn’t know you were going to be right there.” Hunk said rubbing the back of his neck.

“Yeah, really sorry.” Pidge followed.

“It’s alright guys, I wasn’t hurt.” Shiro forgave and smiled at the Green and Yellow paladin.

Lance spoke next. “We wouldn't have run into you, if Keith wasn’t blocking my view, I would’ve stopped him.”

“You’re taller than me!” Keith fired back.

“So what's that gotta do with anything?” Lance placed his hands on his hips. 

“You said I was blocking  _ your  _ view!”  He emphasized.

Shiro shook his head and pulled the two away from each other. “Can you two stop yelling for one second?” He scolded.

“Oh I’ll be the one yelling, Shiro.” Allura bellowed, stepping off her console and stomping over to them. 

Almost on instinct, the four younger paladins quickly walked behind Shiro's back. “Was this a test, Princess?” Shiro asked calmly. 

“Was this a test? Of course it was, and you all failed it! Everyone of you,” She said pointing at the other four. “Came running in as a giant pack and tackled your leader to the ground!”

“I’m sure it was an accident, Allura the-” Shiro tried to reason.

“I don’t care what is was, if this was a real battle we would be in serious trouble.” She growled. 

Coran stepped up beside the Princess and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. “What Allura means is, you’ve got to be a bit more, what’s the word...Organized!” The Altean exclaimed. 

Allura looked up, the anger left her blue eyes. “I’m sorry I yelled at you. I just care about you, and don’t want you to get hurt.” She smiled.

“Awe! We love you too Princess!” Hunk cooed. 

“Thank you, Hunk and all of you. Now go get ready for training.” She demanded.

* * *

Once everyone was suited up and stopped complaining about training, they all stood in a circle on the training deck. “What do we have to do today, Coran my man?” Lance called up to the observing room.

“Something you’ve never done before, my dear paladins.” Coran responded setting something up on a screen.

“I don’t like the sound of that.” Hunk said to the group.

“Oh, you’ll love this, guys!” Coran cheered as six drones flew out of the walls. 

“We’ve done this before.” Keith said as he saw the shield appear on his arm. To the group's right a gladiator dropped from the ceiling. “Okay, nevermind we’ve never done this before.”

“What is this Coran?” Pidge spat.

“It’s to test your agility, and you must keep your fellow paladins safe, not only from the drone, but the gladiator as well.” He explained.

“Oh, okay so we are all going to fail right away.” Pidge frowned, and got into her fighting stance. 

“C’mon guys, we can do this we just have to focus.” Shiro encouraged, and got into his stance as well.

Without any warning from Coran, the drone began firing. Each paladin began moving out the way dodging the lasers and protecting one another. Coran kept the intensity on low, so they were all doing pretty well. Until he activated the gladiator, the first person to play victim was Hunk. The yellow paladin jumped in front of Lance to block one of the lasers aimed for him. Once it bounced off his shield, the gladiators staff, whacked into it. The force from the impact caused him to wobble backwards and nearly falling onto Lance. 

“Hey, buddy watch out!” He warns but the end of his sentence mumbled as he glanced at the gladiator. With one final stab to the gut, Hunk was knocked over and taking Lance out with him like the domino effect. 

Satisfied with its accomplishments, the robot found keith next. The red paladin tried to summon his bayard but it wouldn't appear in his hand. “Coran, where are our bayards?” He screamed, dodging a laser to the ankle and ducking the swing of the staff. 

“Oh, yes.” Corna said over the comms. “No bayards allowed for this only the shield.” 

“Great.” Keith mumbled, and smacked his shield into the leg of the gladiator knocking the machine off balance. But he’d forgotten about the the drones. A laser hit him on his unshielded back and the floor beneath him fell away.

Drones now swarmed Pidge and Shiro who were back to back blocking the blasts. “Incoming on your right, Shiro!” Pidge alerted, as she herself blocked two blasts from another laser.

“Got it!” Shiro replied using his shield to smack the drone across the training deck. 

The gladiator now focused on those two. Shiro was the first one to notice it advancing on Pidge who was too focused on blocking the blasts from hitting him. The robot aimed the staff and swung at Pidge. With a small shove Shiro pushed her out of the way, and the gladiators weapon collided with the floor. But it wasn’t going to give up easily. It swung again, but Pidge now aware of it, rolled out of the way. 

The gladiator was still locked onto Pidge, and it seemed wouldn't stop. Wherever Pidge ran, it followed. Shiro was running behind the gladiator and hitting it with his shield as much as possible, but it wouldn't go after him. Finally the black paladin ran in front of Pidge and stopped a swing with the shield.

The drones floated off to the other corner of the room, and began attacking Lance and Hunk while the two teens scrambled to get back on their feet. Both were now copying what Shiro had done before and were swatting at the drone sending them flying into the walls and crashing apart onto the ground. Once the drones were partly taken care off, besides one that floated to the top of the room, Hunk noticed the other's struggles. 

With a brief switch of ideas with Lance the two came up with a plan. “Shiro!” Lance yelled over the sound of staff colliding with shields. “Throw Pidge over here!”

Shrio stared confused through the blue haze of the shield, until his mouth curled into a smirk.

“What!” Pidge squeaked. But it was too late. Shiro had already grabbed Pidge with his stronger, robotic arm and her feet left the ground as she went sailing through the air.  

 

Allura entered the observing deck to check on Coran. When she walked through the door she saw the other Altean laughing hysterically. “What's so fun-” She began. Then saw the whole scene play out.  Lance and Hunk’s arms were stretched out like they were ready to catch a football. Until Allura realized they were not trying to catch something, but  _ someone. _ Pidge came shooting through the air, screaming and wailing the entire way. “What the quiznack is going on down there, it’s chaotic!” The princess screamed.

However, the younger paladin wasn’t caught by either the boys, but Keith who rose back through the floor to enter the match again. It wasn't long until he looked up and saw the green paladin hurdling through the air, landing on him, tumbling to the floor. 

With the gladiator distracted, Shiro rammed the edge of this shield into its side. Sparks flew out of it, but it seemed to do no damage. Now powering up his arm, Coran came over the comms. “Shiro that's cheating!” He warned, The black paladin deactivated the arm and ducked a swing from the staff. Although the gladiator wasn’t going to be his downfall. The final remaining drone swooped down from the ceiling and fired at his back. When the laser made impact, the floor beneath his boots opened up and he fell. 

The deadly robot was now running at Hunk and Lance. But just as easily as before, with a curved swing both boys were flung at Pidge and Keith who had just managed to get back on their feet. With all four falling to the ground for the however many times this morning, the gladiator shut down, and so did the drone. 

“Well, that certainly was an interesting performance.” Coran said through his laughs. “Pidge are you alright, seemed like a hard fall?” 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. But let's agree to never do that again.” She whined.

“All of you change and meet in the dining hall in a varga. We’ll discuss this then.” Allura huffed through the speakers. 

 

* * *

 

All the paladins changed and walked into the dining hall as a whole. Allura and Coran were already sitting down with empty plates in front of them. “Where's lunch?” Hunk asked as he sat down. “I’m starved after getting my butt kicked.”

“Lunch will be here.” Allura replied with a strange smile spread across her face. 

Keith started. “What are you planning?”  
The Princess and Coran shared a look. “Nothing.” They replied at the same time. 

“No, you’re hiding something, we can see it on your faces!” Lance argued and pointed an accusing finger at the two. 

“Look,” Allura began. “Coran and I have been very hard on you all recently, and the last training exercise really proved that.” The team all nodded. “So, we decided that we'd make you something that reminded all of you of Earth to hopefully brighten your moral and help you focus.” She finished. 

“Oh, no what did you do?” Pidge asked skeptically. After she finished her sentence an explosion came from the Kitchen. 

The seven ran through the doors and were greeted by the smell of burned batter. “Seriously? What did you do?” Shiro asked shaking the yellow batter from the toe of his shoe. 

“Oh this is a disaster!” Coran wailed and fell onto his knees right in the mess. “Allura and I attempted to make those pancakes, Lance, Hunk and Pidge speak about.” 

“Oh.” Lance sighs and stares at the coated floor. 

“How’d you expect to make them if you barely know what they are?” Hunk questions smelling some of it on his fingers.

“We didn’t really know.” Allura said wiping some of it off the pan they originally used to bake it in. “This whole morning has been a chaotic mess!” She cried.

“Well,” Pidge said licking a dot of batter from her finger. “Chaos is the first ingredient in the recipe of a family.”  


End file.
